


Golden Berries

by TheMinnow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Armor Kink, Creampie, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMinnow/pseuds/TheMinnow
Summary: Grogu stumbles upon berries. You try some. SURPRISE! It was SEX POLLEN! Boba and Fennec inform the Mandalorian that you actually ate a very powerful aphrodisiac, and you guys do what has to be done...
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 70





	Golden Berries

The child put everything in his mouth. _Everything._

It was only natural there’d be some kind of accident one day.

“What’s that, honey?” you asked, leaning in for a closer look at the bush. Grogu picked off the small fruits with a vengeance, promptly shoving two handfuls into his little mouth. “Berries?”

The child was chewing with gusto, cooing at you and holding up one of the golden berries. You picked off a fresh sample to look it over; you had never seen any berries that looked like this, but their appearance was intriguing.

Well, Grogu seemed to be enjoying them enough. So you tried one.

Oh, it was sweet… delicious, actually. So you tried another. And then another.

—————————————————————

“Did she eat this, kid?” Din asks.

Grogu is covered in spilled golden nectar down the front of his little cloak, clutching a plump berry in his hand and quacking something indecipherable at the kneeling Mandalorian.

The Mandalorian takes the berry, much to Grogu’s dismay, and looks it over before passing it to Fennec. “Shand, do you know what this is?” he asks.

“It’s an aphrodisiac… the _powerful_ kind,” she answers with certainty. “It’s not surprising that the kid is fine, most non-humanoid species are immune to it.”

“An aphrodisiac?” Din repeats in disbelief.

The Mandalorian had heard rumors of such poison but simply brushed the tales off as sick fantasies concocted by other hunters. He looks between Fennec and Boba in search of answers, but he knows it makes perfect sense; he had just seen you lying there in his bed, sweating, grabbing at him, breathing quickly… and whispering his name through your fever.

“Fennec’s right, Mandalorian,” Boba confirms grimly. “The girl could die without relief.”

Din’s heart sinks. No, no this couldn’t be happening, he thinks. Not to you. Not to the girl he tried to refrain from loving all this time.

“What about an antidote?” Din asks, his voice breaking slightly. “We can take her to a medic—”

Fennec cuts him off with a wave of her hand. “As far as I know the only cure is… what you are able to provide.”

“We both know you would never let any harm come to the girl,” Boba says lowly. "She wants you. Go to her.”

It was the truth. Din nods after an uncomfortable silence, shifting his weight. “Can you look after the kid?” he asks, clearing his throat.

“The child will be safe with us,” Boba confirms with a single nod. Fennec allows Grogu to sit up on her arm, as he promptly snatches the berry back from her grasp.

He doesn’t let a crumb go uneaten.

—————————————————-

When you see Din standing in the doorway your body clenches. You’re soaking wet between your legs and the sight of Din almost physically pains you. You needed him _terribly_. You are aware that something had happened to you, but your brain struggles to put it into words… all you know is that you need _something_ , that you need the Mandalorian to touch you.

“Din… I…”

“I know, _mesh’la_. I know.”

He approaches you slowly, his helmet tilting to scan the view of you before him. How many times had Din’s mind conjured up an image of you like this, spread out, chest heaving, begging for him to fuck you?

“Do you know what happened to you?” he asks gently. “You know you had an… an aphrodisiac—”

“Oh _stars_ , Din, please! I’ll… I’ll be so good for you,” you find yourself panting, your words coming out without filter as if they are not your own. “Please. Just… just touch me… Din, please.”

Din’s heart breaks to see you in this state of pain, begging for him as if you assumed he would not want you. He sits on the edge of the small bed and leans over you, taking off a glove to feel your cheek. “ _Mesh’la_? Will you let me help you?”

You nod eagerly, your eyes pleading. “I’ll do anything you ask…” you breathe.

“No, sweet girl,” he says softly as he comes over you, allowing you to hook your legs around his waist. “I’m not going to ask you to do anything… you tell me what you need.”

Din pulls his helmet off. You lock eyes and, tentatively, he brings his lips to yours for the first time. You whimper when you feel him brush between your legs; his cock had swelled and the friction against your center makes you break away from his lips with ragged breath.

“Din… I’m sorry,” says the part of your brain that still had a shred of sense. “I… I didn’t mean to…”

“Shh, _mesh’la_ ,” Din tells you, cupping your face. “Don’t say that. Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes. Please, yes. I need you. Fuck, Din, I want you always.”

“ _Cyare_ ,” he whispers, kissing your forehead. “Then let me take care of you, okay?”

Trembling, you continue to kiss and grind against one another as your hips buck to provide more relief for yourself. Din just feels so large above you, especially with the added weight of his beskar, and your ache only swells.

Din moves to plant kisses down your neck and over your stomach until he slides your pants down and off your legs, looking up at you with those big brown eyes. “Fuck, _cyare_ ,” he groans at the sight of your exposed center, kissing your swollen bundle of nerves. You cry out and grab at his hair; the sensation was almost too much.

Din slips two experimental fingers inside of you and crooks them upwards. Your cunt was already flushed with desire, warm, wet, and inviting. “I just… need you, Din,” you whine. “Please.”

The Mandalorian’s brows furrow as he comes back up to you, reaching down to take his cock out from beneath his flight suit. Everything had happened so fast; here you were underneath Din Djarin, _your_ Mandalorian, about to make love to each other for the first time. You didn’t want him only under these circumstances, no. For far too long you both had been hanging onto unspoken feelings, a certain understanding of one another.

Din rubs the head of his cock against your entrance for a moment, breathing raggedly at the sensation, and sinks in.

The stretch hurts wonderfully and a strained moan escapes your lips. “Relax for me, _cyare_ ,” Din croaks in your ear. “I know you can take it.”

You’re both heaving from the tight fit when Din finally bottoms out, hanging onto each other tightly, just as a tear pools at the corner of your eye.

“I’m hurting you—”

“No!” you pant, keeping him pulled close. “It’s— it’s so good. Fuck, Din!”

The Mandalorian pulls back slowly and snaps back into you, both of you gasping in delight as your hips start to establish a rhythm. Your hands slap against his beskar as you try to find something to grab onto, but instead Din takes your hand and laces his fingers through yours, pinning it down above your head.

“I’ve wanted you,” Din groans into your neck. “So long. For so long, _cyare_ …”

Everything is heightened for you - you can feel every ridge, every drag against your walls, every vibration, and you come hard.  
“Fuck!” he grunts, his hips stuttering. “Was that — did you come already, _mesh'la_?”

“Don’t stop!” you cry.

Din’s breathing is strained as he keeps up the pace with strong, deep thrusts. Your legs are still trembling and the Mandalorian can tell you’re struggling to last; he runs his hands over your skin to soothe you for him, to keep you going. You can only whimper beneath him and twist your hands into his hair.

“Din…” you pant.

“I know. I know, sweet girl.”

In mere moments you’re falling off the edge again. For several seconds you are left riding wave after wave from the pleasure that Din brings you, crying out for him, dragging your fingertips along his beskar… and the sensation is too much for him to hang on.

He fills you full while you lie there fluttering around him, both of you trembling from the exertions and sobbing each other’s names.

A wave of relief washes over your mind and body, and Din senses the change. He steals one last kiss from you, remaining sheathed inside of you, lingering there as if to memorize the feeling before waking up from a dream.

“Can you rest for me now, sweet girl?” he says softly. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Thank you, Din,” you mumble, surrendering easily to a needed slumber.

——————————————————

You don’t know how long you slept for. When you wake, the fog has cleared from your head and only a pleasant ache remains in your body.

It had been quick and rough but… cathartic. As you come to your senses, you find that Din had slid your underwear back on in a gesture of respect. You’re lying in the crook of his arm, a hand resting atop his chest plate.

Din had made no more advances than necessary and treated you with the utmost care. He had stayed armored. He did not remove your shirt. He had listened to your every desire and decided to take care of you when you had been left so vulnerable.

Oh stars. What have you done? You can’t help but weep.

“What’s wrong, sweet girl?” he coos, cradling your head. “How do you feel?”

“I’m so embarrassed,” you sob. “I’m so sorry, Din…”

Din shushes you, cradling your head. “Hey. Hey, look at me,” he says, tilting your chin up. “ _Cyare_ , I… I didn’t want it to happen this way. Don’t cry.”

You nod solemnly, bringing your hand up to wrap around his. “I know,” you breathe. “I know…”

Din pulls you into his chest, both of you heaving with emotion until he rests his forehead against yours. You close the gap, barely brushing your lips against each other until they lock.

“Don’t scare me like that again, okay?” he whispers.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @janghoefett


End file.
